Forum:2013-12-04 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- 1626 hours CST and still no comic. I'll check back later. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well the page showed up. I would post a piece of the page myself but got no idea how. Lots of drama on it. I wonder how many people Lucrezia managed to takeover within two years and some months. Hooray someday we might see the return of the carnival folk we encountered earlier in the story. Hey, maybe the dead guy Agatha went ballistic over got revived. Then again Britain for some reason has been displayed as a power that fears/feared the Baron's rule. They might not have the ability to revive the dead.-- Um, I wish to remain anonymous and just contribute to this wiki 6:10pm,december 4, 2013 : So, you think that "Billy Catringer" is a real name? Sign up using a handle instead of your real name, Anonymous. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: It's not? Well, there goes my faith in humanity! Akitsumikami (talk) 11:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, "Billy" is probably short for "William," unless he's from Hong Kong. Mskala (talk) 13:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Unless he's Billy Howerdel or Sir Billy Snedden going by a false last name. Billy is an uncommon, but not rare, first name. (Aragdi is a rare name.) Argadi (talk) 13:51, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, sorry. Just plain old William Catringer at your service. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, please pick a name and create an account to mark your edits. Argadi (talk) 01:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, by all means, choose a pseudonym and create an account. It will be much more convenient for you and for us. For my own peculiar reasons I choose to use my real name in this forum and others, but I am very much the exception to the rule. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : Lars is dead and will very likely stay that way. I see no purpose in reviving him. However, according to comments by the authors, we will see Zulenna again. The question is whether Gil realised "Anevka" was Lucrezia and whether Zola managed to impersonate Lucrezia as she was planning to do. I'd suspect that hive engines have been making appearences at the very least. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: I can't see anything to gain by re-visiting the Master Payne's Circus of Adventure. It would only lead to confusion and tears while not moving the story forward--every time I say something like this it bites me in the butt. You'd think I'd learn, wouldn't you? Anyway, has anyone compared the blouse that Agatha is wearing now to the blouse that Trelawney Thorpe is wearing in her picture? They are very similar and this story involves time travel. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed something... Krosp and Weasel (does the little guy have a name?) were last seen with Xerxsephina, on her horse just as Visor Jager ganked Agatha. Did the Jagers take her in too, or did they just grab Krosp and Weasel and leave her hanging? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, so my call that Agatha would capture the Warring Weres (Gil & Tweedle) was wishful thinking. At least I did call the minor point that their fight was going to end in stalemate. :As a part of this dubious call, I also expected Seffie to be in the cave with Agatha. Yes, she was with Krosp & the wasp eater. But she could've also slipped away. Tarvek (talk) 08:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) It's been strongly hinted that they know a lot about mind control in Airstrip One England. Probably a good place to work on removing Lucrezia and resolving the weasel-dependency problem. Mskala (talk) 13:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : More than hinted. The place is positively Orwellian. Of course, it is ruled by Her Undying Majesty, ' ''Queen Albia . She has ruled there for more than one century now. Why wouldn't it be Orwellian in nature? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Why does Agatha think that she could have had something to do with Tweedle blocking the lightning and sending it back? 17:24, December 5, 2013 (UTC)RedRider.' : Because of the page where Since she isn't sure, it seems likely she was "sleep sparking" when she created it. (She hasn't done that in a long time, but she may have temporarily reverted due to her extreme exhaustion.) : By the way, are you the "anonymous poster" from the second comment on the page? If so, it seems that you still haven't signed up for a Wikia account, even though you have picked out a online handle and signed this comment. If you really don't want to do so, that is your right, of course, but if you don't, then your edits to articles on this site won't be properly identified. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks William. I am a different poster from the one above. 21:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)'RedRider''' ::: OK, I apologize for confusing you with someone else, but my comment still applies; if you sign up for a Wikia account using the name you have chosen and log in before you post, you will automatically be identified by name and not by IP number. -- William Ansley (talk) 23:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: RedRider, on further investigation it seems that you are the one who is repeatedly removing the header information from this page. Is this happening accidentally, or or you deliberately vandalizing this page? -- William Ansley (talk) 23:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC)